A spectator of an event at a venue (e.g., a sport fan attending a football game being played at a stadium, or a music fan attending a music concert being performed at a stadium, that is, a stadium concert) that has a good experience attending the event likely results in a spectator that is happy and satisfied about attending the event, and a happy, satisfied spectator is likely to lead to repeat business from the spectator (e.g., the spectator attending future similar events at the venue), and possible new business from the spectator's friends who the spectator has told about his good experience in attending the event at the venue.
The experience that a spectator has attending a sporting event is commonly referred to (and used in this application) as “sport fan experience.” The term “sports fan experience” is used to describe what the spectator attending a sporting event encounters, does, and can do at the sporting event. Similarly, as used herein, the term “fan experience” is used to describe what a spectator attending an event, such as a music concert at a stadium, encounters, does, and can do at the event.
Enhancing the experience of a spectator attending an event at a venue, such as enhancing the experience (e.g., enhancing the sports fan experience) of a sports fan attending a football game at a stadium, or such as enhancing the experience of a fan (e.g., enhancing the fan experience) attending a music concert at a stadium, likely results in a more satisfied spectator, who not only is likely to attend future like events at the venue (creating repeat business for the venue operator), but also is likely willing to pay more money to obtain an enhanced experience, both the repeat business and the willingness to spend more money to obtain an enhanced experience leading to more revenue for the entity (entities) that owns (own) the venue and/or produce the events at the venue.
To enhance sports fan experience at stadiums and music fan experience at music concerts at stadium, stadium operators have provided amenities and features such as luxury boxes or suites, wi-fi, computer apps associated with the event, recreational areas, fireworks, brand name concessionaries, bars, tailgating areas, party/socializing decks, pools, and lazy rivers to swim in, and even stadium pool bars to cool-off in while enjoying a beverage at the stadium, to provide fans (e.g., spectators at stadium events) with non-traditional experiences while attending a stadium event, which are intended to result in each fan having a better, more satisfying fan experience than a fan attending a stadium event that does not have such fan experience enhancing amenities and features.
Stelmaszek U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,556 and Hoddle U.S. Pat. No. 10,065,129, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, have proposed enhancing fan experience of fans attending stadium events by providing a stadium with a dynamic seating area. In these patents, a dynamic seating area is obtained by providing seating platforms (that are provided with seats), or pods (that are provided with seats), wherein the seating platform or pods move along a track formed in the stands (i.e., the seating area overlooking the sports field) of the stadium. While Stelmaszek's and Hoddle's proposals provide spectators with a constantly changing view of the playing field from the grandstands of the stadium, their proposals fail to provide a view from amongst the players and coaches.